


Be Careful What You Wish For - Goblin King's present

by thevoiceslockedaway



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevoiceslockedaway/pseuds/thevoiceslockedaway
Summary: This was a challenge from the FB group LFFL to write a birthday fic. This would be an alternative to the movie. In this world Sarah never ran the Labyrinth, but meets him in another way. She gives him an unexpected gift, that she didn't know would cost such a price. COMPLETE





	Be Careful What You Wish For - Goblin King's present

**"So be careful what you wish for**  
**'Cause you just might get it**  
**And if you get it then you just might not know**  
**What to do wit' it, 'cause it might just**  
**Come back on you ten-fold"**

**\- "Careful What You Wish For" - Eminem**

* * *

Fifteen year old Sarah huffed as she got off the payphone with her father. He was running late to pick her up, still at work. Her stepmother couldn't come get her. Her stepbrother had been fussing all evening and he had just nodded off, to her exhausted stepmother's relief.

Her father had specifically told her to stay inside until he was able to get there. She grinned, "Sorry Dad." Then she ambled out of the venue where she had been to see her favorite singer that night. The concert had just ended about 15 minutes before and people were streaming out the doors.

She allowed herself to be carried along by the wave of bodies into the slight cold and around the corner. There everyone was smashed as close to the fence as possible, vying for that extra inch.

What was behind the tall fence, you may ask? Well it was the tour bus that had carried the wonderful singer and performer to the show tonight and what would also whisk him away again soon.

She leaned against a tree nearby, as she was too far away to even try to get near him should he deem this crowd worthy of his time. But she figured she could at least soak up his presence if he did decide to come sign autographs and talk to the fans. She would probably at least be able to catch his voice.

As she rested there, she zoned out. Flashing back to the amazing show that had just taken place that night. His voice in person just was swoon worthy. The records couldn't capture it. He truly seemed a God among men. His dancing, movements, the props, his crazy costumes only he could get away with – all combined with that voice to create a magical experience that felt like for those couple hours, she had been in another world. The world she belonged.

If anyone would've glanced at the young girl with the slight build and long dark hair, they would've seen a dreamy expression on her face, her lips quirked in happiness.

She shook herself out of the recent memory a moment later and pulled a slim red book out of the purse hanging from her shoulder. On the cover it simply said _'Labyrinth'._ She turned to the first page and began reading the story that was ingrained on her heart. She could recite the whole book without it being in front of her and yet she chose to read it again. These bound pages gave her the sense of home and belonging that the concert had given her.

Her eyes skimmed the words, taking them in without thought. Her expression changed as the scenes she was engrossed in did. Amusement, wistfulness, sadness, frustration, longing.

Finally almost at the end once again, she heard it. That out of this world voice, greeting the fans pressed eagerly against the only barrier between them and him.

Her head jerked up and her green eyes drank him in. She pulled her jacket around her and took the few steps she could.

Even though it was January and it was semi-cold, he wore just black pants and a button down shirt.

People were shouting ' _Happy birthday!'_ Some even plastering signs to the fence for his attention. He was grinning and thanking everyone. He made his way down the line of the crowd signing ticket stubs, shirts, body parts, posters, anything people thrust at him. Some passing their things to the front with the prayer he would sign it and it would come back to them.

She soaked everything about him up, the artist she looked up to. The maker of the music that was her safe space. He was so close yet out of reach.

She glanced down at the book still clutched in her hands. Too bad she wasn't near enough, she would try to get him to sign it. The things she held most dear combined, would be priceless to her.

She had originally decided she wouldn't try to get any closer since there was already such a crowd. But the more she stood with him right on the other side of that man-made barricade, the more frustrated she was that she couldn't just get to him. When would she get another chance?

She blew out a breath and still staring at the story in her hands, she mumbled words she hadn't even realized she was going to say, "I wish the Goblin King would take this crowd away so I could tell David 'Happy Birthday'."

Suddenly the cacophony of voices were stilled. Her head jerked up at the silence and she gasped at the sight. Everyone was gone and in their place on her side of the fence, was David. He had his hands on his hips and was smirking at her.

"Wha...?" she blurted out, wildly looking around. Then her shocked mind caught up with her eyes and she realized her idol was standing a mere couple of feet from her now, with no one in between them.

"Hello Sarah," he said in the unique voice that was only his.

"Where did everyone go?" she was gaining her faculties back and was processing she was alone with him. But she was still frozen by the circumstances.

He took a step toward her, still smirking, "Why, to the Underground, as you very well know. You wished me to take them there."

"What? But that's not a real place.."

"It very much is, Precious."

"But..that would mean you're.."

He raised an eyebrow and waited.

"The Goblin King?"

He inclined his head in confirmation.

"But it's just a book!"

He tsked, producing a small crystal ball out of thin air, then threw it up. It came down and exploded in a shower of glitter. Once her vision cleared again, in her favorite singer's place was the epitome of the monarch. He had longer, uneven blond hair and attired in what appeared to be armor of some sort with a black cape swirling behind him in the wind. Something glinted against his chest, which she was assumed was his pendant that was a quasi-crown. His mark of office.

Her mouth fell open. She dropped the book and rubbed her eyes, but nope, he was still in front of her.

Without deciding she was going to, she took the few steps to close the distance between them and tentatively touched his arm. Yep he was there.

She looked up and met his amused, mismatched gaze, "So it's all real?"

"Indeed." He allowed a moment of silence and then seemed to start getting impatient. He produced another orb and started rolling it up, over, and around his hands. "Do you not have something to say?"

"Uh.. what?"

He sighed, "Your wish..it isn't completed."

She forced her befuddled brain to focus and realized what he meant, "Oh! Happy Birthday!" Then her brow furrowed as she looked down for a moment then up again. "Is it really your birthday then?"

He laughed, "Yes, although suffice to say I am much older than the world thinks of my human image."

"How old?" she had to get control of her mouth and this word vomit.

"Much older than you." He left it at that, which was frustrating. Then he continued, "Now that your wish has been fulfilled, it is time for my present."

"What present?"

He looked very pleased with what he was about to say as he held the still crystal ball in a gloved hand, peering into it. This couldn't bode well for her.

"You have been a very naughty girl, Dear. Wishing one person away would cause no issues and if you so wished, you could run my Labyrinth. However that won't satisfy a whole crowd of people. The Labyrinth is meant to be run to save one person."

"So..?" She was thoroughly confused.

"So," he stared into her eyes, "a different method of payment is needed."

"As in what? I don't have much money."

He threw back his head and laughed. Then he looked back down at her, "Oh Precious, I have no need of human money. But this kind of error demands a sacrifice."

She started to back up and he followed, "NO. I will not kill myself or let you do it."

He stopped in his pursuit of her, "Sarah, I have waited centuries for you. I would not wish you dead anymore than I would wish myself so."

Now her brain was turning to mush as to what he even meant about waiting for her, but at least she had gotten a partial answer to the age question. "Then what?"

His thin lips formed one word, "You." Then before she could react, he closed the distance between them once again, swept his cape around her and they disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

* * *

The crowed returned, the singer finished signing paraphernalia. No one noticed the girl with the dark hair was not against the tree anymore. No time had passed, as it had been rearranged. No father would be picking up his daughter anymore. He went home to his wife and only child, a son.

The singer went to his tour bus and once he was ensconced in the private back room, he returned to his mate. He looked forward to the passionate, heated exchange that was about to take place. He grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - This was from a writing challenge on the FB group LFFL to write a birthday fic. It is my first Labyrinth short story.


End file.
